Liquid Topaz
by don'thaveagoodpenname
Summary: Bella has just moved to New York from Australia and knows nobody, however she did go to New York a couple of years ago and remembers a really nice cafe called Liquid Topaz will this cafe be the key to everything she has ever hoped for? AH/AU
1. Chapter 1

"Bella, will you please hurry up your going to miss your flight if you don't." Charlie was calling up to me from the bottom of the stairs.

To be honest I was packed and ready to go about an hour ago but I just couldn't bring myself to leave my room. I wouldn't only be leaving this room I would be leaving Sydney, where I grew up, I would be leaving Australia and going to a completely foreign land where it snow's and where you wish you could live every single day of your life ever since you've been able to watch shitty American TV shows about the ups and downs of high school and most importantly where I know absolutely no one at all.

I took one last at my room. I took in the smell of the room and the massive stain on the carpet from something that is unknown, the small holes of paint less wall where I had ripped posters off carelessly. All these things I would miss. I finally got up off of my bed and headed towards the door, the door that would be taking me to New York City.

I always knew that my dad had worked extremely hard to give me the life he thought I deserved and I was extremely grateful for it. But ever since I was little I think we both knew that I was destined for bigger things and dad's always supported it. When I was about 12 or 13 I became aware of what was really happening in the world and was kind of appalled. As I grew older I became really interested it the human rights side of things.

After I finished school I had just turned 18 collected all my savings and took off to see the world with my best friend Angela. Angela and I had met in year 7 and soon after became inseparable and started planning the trip. We went to Europe and Asia and then went to the U.S. The very last stop was New York City. As soon as I got off of the plane I was in love with the city and never wanted to leave. Angela and I made our way to all the little cafes and shops around the place and absolutely fell in love. When I was time to go back to Australia I vowed that I would go back to live there if it was the last thing I did.

When I came home I enrolled at Sydney University and studied human rights and art. When I had finished uni I looked for jobs everywhere in Sydney but had no luck. One night I was nearly going to completely give up when I had the urge to look for a job in New York, there was a job being advertised for a job at the United Nations, it was exactly what I wanted and I fit the job description perfectly, I sent my resume not thinking I would get a reply but thought it was worth a shot. I got an email a week later from the U.N asking me for an interview via webcam and of course, I agreed.

After a few phone calls and papers being signed they booked me a ticket (first class by the way) for the following month and I was off.

We were at the airport sitting at the gate and me and Ange were talking when a voice interrupted us telling us that my flight was boarding. I took me a while for what the voice said to actually sink in then I said "Well that's me I suppose". I got up to hug Angela and as soon I was in her embrace I started crying.

"Your gonna be ok you know that don't you?" I nodded my head.

"And your gonna met an awesome guy and he's going to sweep you off your feet and you not going to end up with the 47 cats, you understand me?" by time she was tearing up as well, (unfortunately I had been unlucky in love and always said I would end up with 47 cats.).

"I'm gonna miss you so much Ange" I managed to get out.

"I'm gonna miss you too Bells email me when you get your computer set up ok I want to know every single detail OK?" she said, emphasising the ok.

"Ok, Ok I will" I said laughing soundlessly.

"Love you Ange" I said

"Love you too Bells" she said, I gave her one last squeeze and turned to say good bye to my dad, I knew this would be difficult.

I turned and it looked like dad was already tearing up. I just looked at him and smiled for a second and he did the same. I didn't know what to say but luckily dad broke the silence, "oh come here" he said opening his arms for an embrace. I broke down crying in my dad's arms for a second and I mean can you really blame me I was leaving for a big, scary city where I knew nobody and he wouldn't be there to tell me it was going to be ok anymore. After a few minutes of talk less hugging the voice came over again and was saying that it was the final call for me to board the plane. Dad pulled off of his shoulder so that he could see my face and said to me " I love you Bells" and with those four simple words I knew that my dad meant so much more than just 'I love you'.

"I love you too dad" was all I could muster to say, I gave dad one last kiss on the cheek and Ange one last hug and headed towards the boarding gates. Once I was past the gates I looked back through the glass and waved good bye to the two people I truly loved.

***

When I arrived at my new apartment it was already fully furnished and set out in a way that I absolutely hated I made a mental note to change that as soon as I am fully recovered form the major jet lag I was experiencing. I was so tired that I didn't even do any sight seeing not even to this little café where I remember had the absolute best coffee I had ever tasted, I think it was called Liquid Topaz. I went to the bed room put my bags down and laid on my bed. That night I fell asleep thinking that something good was going to happen to me while I was here, that it would kinda be like a fresh start, that I would meet new friends that would be absolutely awesome and that I would find the love of my life.

**Well there is the first chapter and I know it doesn't give much info about what is going to happen and that's probably because I don't have a clue what is going to happen so when you REVIEW leave me some ideas and please tell me what you think I would like some constructive criticism or if you hate it just tell me please**

**Xoxo Emma**


	2. Chapter 2

When I was finally over my jet lag I started to redecorate the apartment. The apartment was a big apartment that old and had that warm cosy feeling about it. After all day of redecorating I decided that it was time to put the massive, vintage looking claw foot bath tub into use. I lit candles all around the bathroom, put on some easy listening music, poured myself a glass of red wine and got undressed. I started running the bath and put the bubbles in when I remembered that I had a book to read on my bed side table, so I put my towel around me picked up my wine and set off to my bedroom. When I was half way there, there was a knock on the door. I wasn't really thinking much and just went straight to the door and opened it. When I opened the door there was a pixie like girl standing in front of me. "Hi" she said "I'm Alice I heard that you were moving in here and well I thought I'd come and say hello because I think that we are going to be the best of friends" but then she slowed down and looked at me up and down, that's when I realised that I was only wraped in a towel, then she said, "but if I'm interrupting something I can come back later".

"Oh no I said I was just about to have a bath is all, um I'm Bella" I said, giving her a brief wave.

" Oooo I've always liked the name Bella I think it's really beautiful, did you know that it actually means beautiful in Italian?" she asked

"Really?" I said sort of sarcastically, fascinated by how much this women could talk.

"Yer, when I was younger my family spent about almost every summer in Italy and I suppose you could say that I speak pretty good Italian." Alice said all to fast.

I all of a sudden remembered that the bath was still running and interrupted Alice's all to fast talking saying "arr Alice I've just gotta go turn the bath off and I'll get changed and then we can talk?"

"Oh yer of course, sorry I forgot."

"It's ok just come in if you want and make yourself at home I'll just be a sec"

I rushed into the bathroom to find that the bath had nearly overflowed and one of the candles had nearly lighten the curtain's above it. I quickly blew out the candles, turned off the bath and got some clothes on and went out to join Alice. To be honest I was upset that my nice peaceful evening had been disrupted but I had a good feeling about Alice (and my feelings are always right) and I was intrigued by her.

Alice and I talked until 2 o'clock in the morning just telling each other about ourselves and our families. Alice and I became best friends within the first 3 hours and quite frankly I was pleased to have a friend in New York. After Alice and I had said our good bye's I went straight to bed and fell straight asleep.

The next morning I awoke feeling grate and had a feeling that today something really good would happen. I went into the kitchen to cook something for breakfast but only to find that the cupboards were bare. I felt like going for a walk so I decided that I would go for a walk through Central Park then get some breakfast from that café that I liked Liquid Topaz. I got dressed in my purple skinny jeans, my white tank top with my leather jacket, and my converses, got my favourite book, Wuthering Heights, and set off through Central Park. It was autumn and all the trees were multicoloured and beautiful. After and hours long walk through the park I decided it was time for breakfast.

When I walked into the café there were very little people in the and a guy in his late 30's, which I presumed to be the owner showed me to a table and said a waiter would be with me in a few minutes. When I was looking over the menu a male voice said "what can I get for you" the voice was like magic and I had to look up to put the beautiful magical voice to a face. When I looked up I saw an absolutely gorgeous man, he was about six feet tall and had a very nice build (not to mention that he was wearing a black shirt that showed off all his muscles), golden, bronze unkempt hair and the most beautiful emerald green eyes that I had ever seen in my life. I knew that he had asked a question but I couldn't find the words to respond to him so I just kept dazing at him, by this point he probably thought that I was absolutely crazy so I made my self tear my eyes off of him and look at the menu. I look at the first thing I saw and said "um I'll just have the French toast with a glass of orange juice thanks." I looked up to see him scribbling my order down really fast like he had just realised I had said something. I wanted him to speak again; his voice was so beautiful that I just needed to hear it again. My wish came true when he said "yep it wont be too long." and walked off.

I kept looking for him but I couldn't see him. When the man who showed me to my seat came over and asked me if everything was ok I just blushed and said everything was fine. I realised that I was just being silly and decided I had to get my mind off of him so I pulled out my book and started reading. My plan had worked because I had forgotten everything and got lost in the book. I was interrupted at my favourite part by the magical voice again "Wuthering Heights ay? That one of my favourites" he said as he put down my plate in front of me. The words wouldn't come out and all I could come up with to say was "yer?"

"Yer I think its amazing, I'm really into all the classics"

"wow, I really don't mind what I read now, but when I first started reading I was really into romances, I would not read a book if it didn't have a romance theme in it, I suppose some would of called me a hopeless romantic, I'm actually still one now, like my favourite movie would still have to be The Notebook or Love Actually and they've been out for so long now." I stopped realising that I was having a word vomit attack; I always do when I'm nervous. I started blushing and looked up to see the god like man staring at me smiling. I blushed even more and said "well thanks for my breakfast" giving him a smile. He smiled back and walked off into the kitchen. I stared down at my breakfast and said in my head 'stupid, stupid, stupid' mentally hitting my self on the head (I decided against actually doing it because that would probably make me look like an even bigger weirdo.). I started eating and when I was half way through I sware I could see him looking at me, which made me smile even bigger.

When I was done I got up to leave and pay. When I was at the counter the god-like man was already standing there smiling at me, I smiled back.

"That'll be $12.80 thanks" he said. I dug into my bag searching for my wallet only to realise that I had left my wallet at home.

"Shit, I've left my wallet at home, would you like me to wash the dishes or something?" I said looking up to see the god-like man smiling at me.

"No there's no need for that, it's on the house" he said

"no I cant let you do that, please let me pay you back, I really would rather it, unless you think I'm going to flee the country, which I can assure you I'm not going to do"

"ok I can do that, plus it gives you a reason to come back." He said giving me the most breathtaking smile that I nearly fell to my knees right there. I, of coursed blushed and nodded.

"I'm Edward by the way"

"Bella" I said, still smiling and blushing.

"Well then Bella I guess I will see you tomorrow"

"I guess you will"

I walked out of the café with a big goofy grin on my face and it never left the whole day.

EPOV

I was standing in the kitchen talking to my best mate Jasper while he was cooking me something to eat after the breakfast rush was over. There was no one in the café except for people who were finished or people who were just drinking coffee but in total there were about five people.

"So are you working tonight at the bar?" Jasper asked me. Working at the café was only our day job, at night ne worked at a night club called Lime.

'Yer, why?"

"I've got a shift to and I was just wondering if you wanted me to pick you up on my way."

"Yer that'll be cool thanks Jaz" I said walking over to the window where you could see the café. Just as I looked out there was the most amazingly beautiful girl walking in, She was wearing an outfit that looked amazing on her, her beautiful brown hair was out and flowing down her back.

"Edward can take that lady's order please?" said Aro, my boss

"yep" I replied and walked out to take her order.

When I was waiting for her to answer me I couldn't help but to stare into her beautiful brown eyes I was so lost in her eyes that I almost missed her order, but I think I got it right.

I walked into the kitchen with a smile on my face, gave Jaz the ticket and started eating my pancakes. When her order was ready to go out I took a deep breath and decided to initiate conversation, the only thing I could think of was the book she was reading, which was lucky because I actually really liked reading. When she stared babaling on about romance I started smiling because I thought it was funny that she was talking like this. When she stoped and realised what she was doing and saw me smiling a beautiful shade of red came over her cheeks. I was in awe.

When she realised she didn't have her wallet I was more than happy to pay for her meal but she wouldn't let it happen and insisted she pay me back. When I said that it would give her a reason to come back she started blushing again, which only made my smile bigger. I watched her walk out of the café still smiling. When I walked back into the kitchen Jasper realised I was smiling like a 12 year old boy after getting his first kiss and said to me " It's the brunette that was sitting at table 9 isn't it?"

"Yep, and she's gonna be back tomorrow" I said smiling even bigger if that was even possible.

**I know this one is kinda long but please tell me what you think, I would really like feedback. Please review =]**

**Emma**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so I am really sorry that I haven't updated for ages but its been busy and ive just moved houses and what not so yer I'm really sorry. Please review I would really appreciate it.**

_Dear Ange,_

_The flight was ok a bit boring and talk about jet lag. But the apartment is great and I've already made a new friend her name is Alice and she is awesome. I went back to that café Liquid Topaz, you know that one that I was raving on about, well I went there for breakfast this morning and there is this absolute god working there, you'd like him. I gotta go but I will write to you soon._

_Xoxo Bella._

Write Angela an email – check.

Get work stuff ready for Monday – check.

Played the memory of Edward in my head a million and one times – check.

The memory that was playing again in my head was interrupted when I got a message from Alice,

_Hey Bell's, wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner tonight if you do come up in five. Alice _

I decided that dinner with Alice would be nice so I got ready grabed a bottle of wine out of the fridge and walked up the stairs. I know that I've only know Alice for 2 days but it feels like I've known her forever. When I got to her door there was a not on it saying 'Come Straight In Bella'. As soon as I opened the door the aroma of Indian food filled the air and I smiled, I loved Indian and Italian they were my top two.

"mmmmm smells good Alice what are we having?" I said in the general direction of the kitchen

"oh hey Bells I didn't hear you come in, we are having butter chicken and mosoman curry with some home made cheese nans" Alice said while bringing all the food out to the beautifully decorated table.

"yum I love Indian" I said poping the cork of the wine, I poured it into two glasses we sat down and started eating.

"So you know how I'm decorating that apartment in the upper east side?" Alice said excitedly. I nodded my head in response,

"Well I'm decorating it for a guy who is about our age and single and oh my god is he fine" she said holding the 'ne' for longer than necessary. I just laughed.

"no I'm serious" she said with such a stern face "he was flirting with me all day. He has gorgeous blue eyes, blond hair and he's a chef and a bartender at this club called Lime and his name is Jasper."

"Alice that's great, sounds like you had a good day." I said.

"It was amazing. So how was your day?" she asked digging into her butter chicken.

"It was fine I just went to the park and then a café and then went home and did some unpacking." I decided not to tell Alice about Edward I mean it really wasn't anything special.

"I was actually gonna go back there for breakfast tomorrow if you wanted to come"

"Sorry Bells I can't I'm going out for breakfast with my brother Emmet and his girlfriend Rosalie at a café in Brooklyn."

"It's ok I was gonna go do some things after anyway. So tell me more about this Jasper." I said and that was all that was needed for Alice to rave on about him although dinner.

The next morning when I went to give Edward the money he made me blush so many times I lost count, I went there after the breakfast rush was over so that I could talk to him as well. I told him how I was nervous about work tomorrow and what I did and said that I would be here to get a coffee off of him every morning on my way to work which made him smile that dazzling smile I love. I walked out of the café with biggest smile on me, again.

The next morning on my way to work I went into Liquid topaz and as promised a coffee just the way I liked it was already sitting there for me with steam coming from the lid telling me that it wasn't made to long ago. As soon as Edward saw me he smiled and gave me my coffee I gave him the money and he wished me good luck today. When I was outside I looked at the cup to see if it had my name on it or something and then I found something on it that made my day completely. There was a note on my cup saying _Stop stressing, you'll be fine, love Edward. _That put a smile on my face for the rest of the day.

Work was great except for one of my bosses Lauran she was such a bitch.

When I got home I had a text from Alice telling me stuff about how jasper was extremely flirting with her. I showered and got into bed thinking about Edward.

As the week went by the notes got sweeter and sweeter and by Friday I was the luckiest girl on earth. _Beautiful Bella tomorrow night we are going to a club called Lime be there at 9o'clock. Have a good day at work. Love Edward. _I nearly screamed and did a happy dance right there and then.

When I got home I texted Alice to come over. When she got there I said "so you know how I was telling you about this coffee shop that I get coffee from every morning?" she nodded. "Well there is this extremely hot guy who works there and he asked me out via coffee cup, he's been writing on them all week, look" I said shoving a week's worth of empty coffee cups towards her. As she was reading the cups her face was confused then it lit up like a light bulb and she said to me

"Does this guy have messy bronze hair, 6 feet high and work at Liquid Topaz?"

"Yer, why, do you know him?"

"Do I know him, he's my brother silly"

"Oh my god are you serious I didn't even know, now that I think about you two actually look a lot alike."

"yer we're really close to I mean he told me he was practically in love with a girl named Bella but I didn't realise it was you, and I found out today that Jasper is Edwards best friend and he asked me out tomorrow night to so we're going on a double date, oh my god this is going to be so much fun we have to go shopping tomorrow for something really hot for you to wear so that as soon as Edward see's you he is gonna wanna fuck you right then and there." Alice said with a smile on her face. I blushed but I was actually kind of hoping that he would.

The next day we went shopping for hours on end for the perfect outfit. I ended up getting a short dress that was blue from just under my boobs down and black around my boobs that showed quite a lot of cleavage but not to much. That night Alice did my hair and make up and after all of it was done I look pretty good. Alice and I left in a taxi on our way to the best night of our lives.

**So what did you think please tell me cause I really would like to know. i'm really thinking about stoping this story casue i think that its horible so please please review and tell me what you think.**

**Emma**


End file.
